rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Well This Was Certainly a Thing
EXP Awarded Roleplay Amaranth was in the training room of Shade lifting a solid 500. He was alone, but this time it was by his own choice rather than Ansin going Ansin things. More importantly, the young man was trying to figure out what the voice was in his head the night he met Delta. "Stupid. Sexy Raptor" He snarked to himself. Nearby on the opposite side of the training room, Zaffrea walked in for the third time that day alone. Since she expected to simply grudge by and grab the weights instantly the sight of the weights were familiar, she was a little confused that they weren't there. Picking up on the loud grunts of a nearby individual, she walked up to him, with a nervous smile since he was using the weights. "Uhh.. mind sharing?" she asked, trying to sound sweet but in her tired and irritated state honestly just wanted to take all the weights as usual and drown in lifting. Amaranth was lost in his own mind for the most part, simply attempting to distract himself from recent events. Well, trying was the key word as his concentration was broken by the sound of someone unfamiliar "Shit!"He yelped as the bar bell crashed on to his forehead as he was caught by surprise. Luckily he activated his semblance before it hit him. The bar bell bounced off his head and hit the ground. Nameless walked through the door, wearing a green tank top and light black pants. A pair of ear buds coming from his ears, a loud sounding music coming from them. He walked over to the bar and put on about a hundred or so on either side. he exhaled and squatted down before lifting it up and doing military presses with it. Stepping forward, Zaffrea got ready get the barbell out of the way or try to get hit instead but as she leaned in to receive the attack, she noticed that the he had activated his semblance already. Ah... yet another show of how useless she was. Sighing, Zaffrea picked up the 500 pound bar bell with complete ease, stealing it from the original user. She went over to the other weights to put more 200 more on each side as she got ready to train for the late afternoon session. She noticed the person enter and started lifting a little more so to try and show off to him. Also she found the music annoying, all pop music was and her hearing difficulty made it come off as even more blurry in audio so she huffed at this. "Do you need to do this here?" she asked with irritation as she breathed heavily through lifting but it appeared he wasn't listening. Zaffrea glanced back at Amaranth motioned over for some help here. A bit dazed, Amaranth held his head. Sure, his semblance made it so it didn't hurt him, but it didn't stop the room from spinning. He noticed Zaffrea motioning over to him along with the other person who had just entered the room. He could hear the music playing from the new person's ear buds. It was certainly not his kind of music but didn't really mind it all that much. Shrugging, he decided to head over to where Zaffrea was "Yeah?" He asked After 10 sets of 10 of those, he racked it and walked over to set more weights on. adding about 500 pounds on either side before going to do squats. He closed his eyes as Viking metal blared in his ears, pumping him up. Not understanding why she was feeling a little bit light headed, blaming it on the music and disorientation from its muffledness even though it was from her shared sensation semblance, Zaffrea groaned and looked over to Amaranth, "Please help me tell him to turn it down, it's giving me a headache," she said almost like a demand because of how irritated she was. She frowned at having been bested at the weights... though she new she could get higher. Moving closer to the other blond one, she put on another three hundred on hers, totaling to nearly half a metric ton, which was close to her limit. The sudden increase in weight was too much for her however as she had already strained herself earlier that day and slipped over as she was going over to the unnamed individual to tell him off on the music and lost her balance meanwhile. "Sure" he shrugged "Hey asshole! Turn that shit sown!" He snarked at the other person. He was focusing on the squats, his music blaring in his ears, but still, he knew what his surrounding was like. He noticed the girl walked to the rack next to him and start doing some of the weights. She was trying to beat him.. Hmmm..Alright, I'll accept that challenge. He was just about to rack it when she lost her balance and started to fall. He shot his left robotic arm out and grabbed the bar, lifting and moving the bar to the rack before setting it down. After racking his and sighed a bit and removed an earbud. "You have to be more careful about that...are you ok? Not hurt?" He asked, looking down at her legs and angle to see if anything started to swell, or if she was favoring a leg or not. That was when he heard the male and his eyes widened a bit. "My apologies! That's my fault completely!" He took his scroll out and turned it down for them. Hissing lightly at the slight twist in her ankle, Zaffrea glared up at the person who had caused this for her. "I WAS careful, you.... you... Bhons ri-waalaa....!!(Fucker) Self healing is already impossible enough and now this is just going to distract me from being able to use my semblance on others!" Not that it was THAT painful, she was used to far worse pain with her semblance but it was still annoying and she was already irritated. Zaffrea raised her eyebrow at the heterochromatic one having cussed him out as well, "Was that really necessary?" she asked him. Amaranth looked back at her "Yes. Yes it was" He said with a straight face. "If you want to get someone's attention, just call them an asshole. Works every time I've done it" He shrugged "And it worked didn't it, so it's a win win" The young man cracked his neck while eyeing the other individual in the room. He looked over to her and sighed. "I can fix it for you if you want...let me see your ankle and we can have it fixed in a jiffy." He walked over to her and held put an arm for her to use as support if she needed to. Slapping his arm away, Zaffrea simply tried to force herself up and didn't feel like taking much effort to respond to Amaranth, with a slight "humph..." and muttering "fuckers" in Hindi. "Asshole, huh? I'll remember that..." "I can't help but feel that first bit was an insult" Amaranth shrugged. He didn't really care if it was, his skin was thick and could take insults easily. "Indeed, like that that asshole" He snarked, pointing to Nameless. "Ma'am. ..please try not to walk on it..." He followed after her. "I can make it so that it seemed to have never happened....hey wait! Oh come now, I apologized enough, haven't i?" He asked before sighing. He turned to the female and snapped his fingers. As she would step up, she would come down on a completely fixed ankle. "There, I'm sorry." Pressing her foot against the ground in surprise, she looked up at Nameless with wide eyes to express her utter shock, "Ah... how.... you...." she began but was extremely confused. Could it be...? The energy.... "Do you know The Goddess?" she asked lightly, but then shook her head... no... this was impossible, it was just another person who happened to be much stronger and more powerful than her. Because she was weak.... and needed to work on it immediately!!! If she were to be loved again. Too intimidated by Nameless, she moved over to Amaranth and grabbed his shoulder. Then without warning, she swung her fist at him in a powerful punch, "Let's spar," she demanded. His head rolled back before giving her a deadpan look ".....Alright....." He shrugged, heading into the locker room to retrieve his weapon. "The Goddess? Depending..there are many goddesses..all across the Multiverse....You may have to be specific....What I did with your leg was revert the time of your ankle back to before the sprain, and now with the problem out of the way, it wouldn't be sprained this time." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Do you mean Nyermis?" Zaffrea pulled out her sash she was wearing around her waist and held it at half arm's length as she stood out in front of him, ready to fight with a piece of cloth it seemed. Extremely focused, she tuned out all of Nameless' talk until he got to his last bit. She gave a quick side glance and opened her mouth, maybe to say she never heard the name before, maybe to say "Y-" A moment of distraction can gave a large opening for Amaranth. Shrugging, Amaranth began firing a flurry of explosive fire dust filled 8G dragon's breath rounds, each shot leaving a bright trail of of fire that spread in all directions. He kept firing until half his drum was gone. "At least wait till you guys get out! People are trying to train in here! Not combat train either!" He shouted at them to get their attentions, not out of anger. Yelling out at the impact of flames on her bare arms, Zaffrea teared up slightly as a natural reaction to the burns but didn't show that a little pain would be holding her back as she used her sash in a twirl to cut through the flames with a rapid movement and slash upward to make a quick air flow so that the rest of the flames would be trailing upward and not at her instead. She twirled in a dancing movement as she used her sash to grab a nearby a 500 pound weight then tossed it upward to the flames as she jumped up and slammed her body against it in a rhythmic motion. Though burned further from, this, the weight now was flaming and slammed into Amaranth with such impact even with his semblance he'd still be damaged from Zaffrea's sheer strength alone . Hitting the ground, her body still in a dance like position, Zaffrea glanced over at her burns sadly and hissed lightly. She gave an apologetic smile to Nameless. Grunting as he slid back from the hit Amaranth took a knee for a brief moment before standing back up "Not bad" He said, showing no signs of pain even though he could feel it shoot through his body The same voice from the night he met Delta said Amaranth shook his head slightly. He didn't even know what the voice was talking about. Non the less, Amaranth quickly loaded a full drum into Slipher, this one a dark blue as he took aim, however, he simply stood there, waiting He created a large portal between the two, a sigh a frustration escaped his lips. "Remnant to idiots...this room is for weight lifting/ whatever anyone else uses it for....not a sparring room or a combat room. Take the fight somewhere else. And you guys say I'm the asshole.." Giving a "really?" look over to Nameless, Zaffrea made an attempt to try and understand his portal creation but dismissed it mostly understanding the unfound abilities of the world around her. Fine... if he REALLY didn't want her to spar, she'd just go back to her normal training as usual anyway. Zaffrea wasn't one to accept defeat but she was more impatient to train than she was to continue the fight. Now sort of in a dancing mood, Zaffrea gracefully dipped and danced around the portal, seemingly immersing herself into its energy as she fully leaned over it and.... flung the portal back to Nameless using her spiritual sash as she smirked mockingly at him. She then moved over to the side in midst of her dance, using a large stomp on the ground to kick up a few of the remaining 200 pound weights and juggled them letting them impact her body using no hands still dancing. He smirked as he stopped it from moving as soon as it left contact with her sash. "Not going to work like that, good try and excellent dancing by the way." He said as he closed it and walked back over to the pull-up bars. He jumped up and with his right hand, grabbed it. He started doing rep solely with his one arm, knowing the mechanical one would just handicap him. "Well this was certainly a thing" Amaranth snarked as he headed to the locker room. As he opened his locker, Amaranth held his side. Nothing was broken or damaged, but it still hurt The voice said "Shut up! Who even are you!!" He yelled, punching his locker. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1